Behind the Mask
by SourCandyLuv
Summary: Draco knows that Angelina Johnson is using a polyjuice potion and is determined to find out which girl is so desperate to hide behind a mask just to spend time with him. He secretly hopes it might be a certain bookworm but it couldn't be...could it?


A/N: ;) Hope everyone gets as hot and horny reading this as I did writing it. Enjoy!

**Behind the Mask **

* * *

Romilda tossed her head back and moaned loudly as Draco ate her out, grabbing the sheets on either side of her as she bucked her hips. Draco was savagely licking and thrusting his tongue into her pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Draco tugged at her pussy lips.

"Oh, Merlin! Yes! Yes! Fuck, that feels so good!"

Draco jerked his head up and smirked at Romilda's writhing form. "You are so fucking hot, Romilda. I just love your tight little body." He rammed two fingers into her wet pussy as his thumb rubbed her nub.

Romilda cried out at the intrusion of his fingers and looked up at him through lustful eyes. "Do you want to shag this tight little body of mine?"

"Hell yeah but first you need to prove to me how bad you want it." Draco gave her a devilish smile before he yanked up her so that she was sitting on her knees. He bucked his hips against her face as he stood up on the bed. "Suck me off, baby."

Romilda instantly grabbed his cock and took him inside her mouth. Draco grabbed the back of her head and pumped his cock inside her mouth, making her gag but still she continued to suck him off. Draco groaned as she managed to take him down her throat. With a growl, he pushed her back down onto the bed and straddled her neck, roughly ramming his cock down her throat. Romilda moaned loudly with each thrust, closing her eyes at the sinful taste of his dick and precum.

"You like that? You like that thick cock?"

With her mouth too preoccupied, Romilda moaned loudly in response.

"Such a fucking slut. You'll do anything for cock, won't you?"

Romilda nodded vigorously as she bobbed up and down on his dick, grabbing the back of his ass to force it even deeper inside her throat.

"Ugh...that's right...yes, take it all the way in, bitch." Draco began fucking her mouth harder and faster, making Romilda's moans never end. "Such a good girl...ugh fuck...suck that cock, whore. Just like that, just like that."

Draco pulled out of her mouth with a pop, smirking when he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Get on your knees."

Romilda didn't hesitate to turn over on her knees and present her ass to him. Draco grabbed his cock and tapped it along the crack of her ass, teasingly sliding it against it.

"How do you want it?" Draco asked in a sultry manner.

"Hard," Romilda gasped out. "I need you to fuck me hard."

Draco slid his cock against her slit, making Romilda pant each time he move it away. "Tell me what I like to hear."

"Master...oh, Master, please fuck me. Fuck me good and hard. Take me from me behind, make my ass hole nice and loose."

"Mmm..." Draco chuckled as he positioned his cock at her ass hole. "I plan to."

With one quick thrust, he was completely sheathed inside of her. Romilda cried out in pleasure as Draco started thrusting hard inside of her.

"Ohhh, Master! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck! Mmm...yes, just like that. Fuck, I love your cock!"

Draco smacked his hips hard against hers, enjoying every cry, mewl and moan he got out of her. He tilted Romilda's ass higher and gave it a good slap, making Ginny cry out in pleasure.

"You liked that?" Romilda nodded vigorously. "Such a slut...I can feel you getting wetter and wetter from this."

Draco smacked her again before bracing his hands against the headboard and proceeded to pound Romilda into the bed. That was when Blaise walked in, much to Draco's annoyance, slowing down his thrusts as he stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Blaise?" he snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm fucking busy!" Draco shouted, giving a particularly rough thrust into Romilda that had her moan loudly.

Blaise smirked. "I can see that but Angelina Johnson has just arrived. She said you told her to come at this time."

"Shit," Draco cursed, smoothing his hands over Romilda's ass before moving down to toy with her clit. "Fuck...well, just tell her to wait a while longer."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "She can't wait anymore. Do you know how fucking horny she was when she arrived? She instantly took off her trench coat and was completely naked beneath it. She's currently masturbating in the common room."

Draco braced his hands on the headboard, sitting on one knee as he raised Romilda's leg up high, fucking her deeper. He closed his eyes in concentration and pleasure.

"Fine...then you fuck her until I'm ready to receive her."

"She currently wants _you_, Draco," Blaise said dryly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If she's as horny as you say then I don't think she'll mind much. Just fuck her and fuck her good until I'm finished here."

Blaise smirked. "Will do."

With that, he closes the door and in a matter of minutes, Draco could hear the sounds of loud moaning and flesh slapping from the common room. He smirked as he continued pounding into Romilda.

"Harder! Harder! Don't stop!"

"Oh, fuck! Shit!" Draco clenched his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm approaching. "You gonna cum soon, baby?"

"Ugh ugh ugh a-almost theeere!" Romilda whimpered, shoving her ass fast against Draco's cock. "Don't stop fucking me! I need you to ram my ass hard!"

Draco wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her hair, making her arch her back as he continue to impale her with his dick. Romilda moaned endlessly as she struggled to remain on her knees without collapsing under so much pleasure.

"What's my name?"

"D-Draco! Ohhh!"

Draco tugged on her hair harshly. "I said what's my fucking _name_, bitch?!"

"Ugh ohhh master! Ahh mmm master- you're my master!"

"That's right you little slut and don't you forget it!" Draco smirked as he reached down and mercilessly played with her clit, making Romilda gasp and squirm.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, master! I'm cumming!"

Draco tugged on her hair again as he pounded into her faster, feeling her juices coat his cock moments later. He let out a guttural groan as he came inside of her. He let go of her waist and pulled his dick out of her ass, dropping down on his back on the bed.

Romilda collapsed on top of Draco, kissing down his neck and stroking his chest. "Oh, baby, that was amazing."

Draco stroked her ass and squeezed it, smirking up at her. "_You're_ amazing." He reached down and grabbed his cock, marveling at the juices covering it. "Fuck, you came so much."

"Again, I wanna go again," Romilda panted, sucking on his neck.

Draco chuckled. "I love your enthusiasm, 'Milda but Angelina will be expecting me soon. Then Lavender and after her the Patil twins and the list goes on."

"Please," Romilda begged. "I need that wonderful dick of yours back inside me." She grabbed his dick and started stroking it back to life, making Draco groan lightly.

He smirked at the wanton look on her face. "Love, we'll do this again _very_ soon but I live by a strict schedule and I wouldn't want to disappoint any of the ladies who made appointments with me. I promise Blaise will be able to satisfy your every need."

"You promise?" Romilda asked, still holding his cock.

"Of course. For now, you have my permission to lick your cum off of my dick."

"Mmm...with pleasure."

* * *

Angelina exchanged a knowing look with Romilda as the previously shagged girl exited the room. Hermione locked the door behind her and smirked at Draco in all her naked glory, wearing only a pair of black stilletos. Draco matched her smirk. He had been particularly looking forward to Angelina's arrival. He knew she wasn't who she said she was and was likely using polyjuice potion to parade around as Angelina Johnson. He had only discovered this three weeks ago when Theodore had mentioned that Angelina Johnson had transferred out. Whoever was disguising herself as Angelina must really want Draco to fuck her. So far, the impostor had given Draco the slip three times immediately after he came inside her. He had never seen anyone put their clothes on so fast. The very last time he had tried to stop her from leaving, she had ran out wearing one of his shirts, covering most of her. Not this time. He would make her stay until the polyjuice potion wore off and her identity was revealed.

"Wow...Blaise sure knows how to fuck. I hope the Slytherin Sex God will keep living up to his reputation," the Angelina impostor purred.

Draco arched his eyebrows suggestively with a smug look. "Oh, believe me, gorgeous. I will leave you wildly satiated as I always do."

Angelina's licked her lips at the sight of Draco's cock. "Oh, Salazar. Your cock is so huge."

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear." Draco smirked as he grabbed his cock and stroked it. "Come sit on my cock."

Angelina immediately crawled onto the bed to straddle his waist, humming pleasantly as she slid her pussy against his dick. She grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance, sighing as it slid in inch by inch.

"Fuck!"

"Ride me like the depraved whore you are."

"Yes! Yes! I'm a whore! A filthy whore!"

"Who's whore?" Draco slapped her ass, making Angelina moan and ride him faster.

"Ah...mmm yours! Oh, god! Yes, yes! Fuck, yeah! Ohhh...ugh ugh mmm I fucking love this cock!" Angelina cried out as she rode Draco roughly, trailing her nails down his chest. "How's my pussy, Draco? Do you like that loose, slutty little pussy?"

"Fuck, yeah," Draco said, squeezing her ass cheeks as he watched his dick enter her pussy over and over. "It feels fucking fantastic. Come on, work that fat cock, bitch." He slapped her ass, moving his head up to tug on one of her nipples. He smirked against her breast as Angelina cried out in pleasure and rode him faster if possible.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ahh...Draco! Ohhh, Draco!"

Draco sucked relentlessly on her breasts, constantly switching from one to another. "Your tits are fucking perfect."

"Mmm...you like those big titties? Ohhh, yes! Mmm, fuck, Draco ugh ugh ugh use your teeth!" Angelina tossed her head back as Draco clamped down on her nipple once again, sucking hard on it as he massaged the other one.

Draco surprised her by pushing her off of him. Angelina whimpered from the loss of his cock but Draco quickly made it up to her by tossing her legs over his shoulders and pounding roughly into her.

"Ohhh yeah mmm fuck yeah! That feels so fucking good!" Angelina shouted. "Harder! Harder! Pound that fucking pussy!"

She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers, molding her mouth against his. Draco's eyes hooded as he felt her tongue tangling with his. He didn't kiss much during sex and normally didn't like it when one of his conquests took control but with Angelina, he didn't mind as much. Draco's tongue danced with Angelina's as his hips smacked repeatedly against Angelina's. She was the first to pull away much to Draco's disappointment. Angelina smirked as she ran her hands down his neck and trailed it down his chest.

"It's been too long since we last fucked. I know all the girls want your cock in them but I need you too, you know. Fucking once a week is simply not enough."

Draco leaned forward and traced his tongue against her lips. Angelina moaned as she stuck her tongue out and caressed his tongue with hers. Draco got into a kneeling position, making Angelina sit up. Somehow, Angelina was also the only one he would converse with during sex and send dirty little messages to through owl.

Angelina moaned as she bounced in his lap, clenching her hands against his shoulders. "Mmm...so deep! Your cock is so deep inside me!"

Draco massaged one breast roughly as he sucked hard on the other one. "You've always been such a good fuck, Angelina."

Angelina held his head against her breasts as she tossed her head back and bounced on his dick. "You're- you're not bad yourself!"

Draco smirked. "Weren't you telling me I was a god last time we did this?" he asked, sliding his hands down from her waist and giving her ass a good squeeze.

Angelina grinned wryly. "I don't remember. Why don't you help me remember?"

Draco shoved her off of his lap and ordered her to get on her hands and knees. "Get read to scream for me, love."

"Mmm..." Angelina wiggled her ass at him. "Shove it up my ass."

Draco transfigured his headboard into a mirror so that they could see each other through the mirror. Draco stroked his dick a few times before shoving it hard into Angelina's asshole.

"Fuck, Blaise left you so fucking loose in here!"

"Mmm...yeah, Blaise loves giving anal sex. He really knows what he's doing with that nice cock of his."

Draco growled as he reached around and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. "Enough about Blaise! Shut up and let me fuck you!" Draco moved a hand down to her clit and began plunging his fingers into it in time with his dick. "Look at yourself in the mirror! Look at whata slutty bitch you are!"

Angelina moved her head up to watch herself getting fucked and moaned as she saw her breasts bouncing up and down while Draco ploughed into her from behind, the dark lustful look in his eyes growing. Draco was going to find out who his mystery weekly fuck buddy was if it was the last thing he did.

"You have the most perfect ass." Draco groaned as he slapped it. "It's made for ideal fucking."

Angelina was too busy moaning her head off to respond, pushing her ass back as fast as she could against Draco's hips.

"Come on, love. Just admit it, admit I'm a god," Draco said, raising one of her legs high to fuck her deeper.

"Oh, fuck!" she shouted. "Mmm...no I won't admit it yet!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Draco asked angrily, pounding her into the bed.

At this, Angelina tossed her head back and screamed. "Ahh ahhh mmm ohh yes yes! That feels sooo good!"

Draco grabbed her hair and yanked it back. "Admit it, whore!"

"I just love pissing you off!" Angelina laughed. "You go all out and savage during sex when you're angry. Oh, shit! Fuck! Yes yes yes! You're a god! You're a fucking sex god!" Angelina screamed as Draco pushed her down, held her wrists as he ravaged her ass.

Draco smirked at her confession and raised his eyes to the mirror to see that the potion was wearing off. The girl's hair was starting to get lighter. The girl peeked up from the pillow she had had her face pressed against before letting out a squeal and pressing her face back against it.

"Draco...ugh ugh mmm Draco, I- I have to gooo!" she moaned.

"You're not going anywhere. Neither of us have cum."

"I-I'll make it up to you next time I-I promise! F-fuck, ahhh I really have to leave!"

"No. Now," Draco said as he rammed her ass. He glanced at the mirror, anticipating what girl she would turn out to be. He undulated his hips forward in sensual circles. "Come on, baby. I promised you a good fucking. Tell me how my cock in your ass makes you feel."

"Oh, Salazar! It makes me so fucking wet and horny! Harder! Faster! Fuck me faster!"

"That's what I thought. I want you to cum at the same time as me and I want you to not break eye-contact."

"W-what?"

Draco flipped her onto her back and thrust himself back inside her pussy, making Angelina cry out in pleasure as he pounded her. He watched as the blue in her eyes faded away to caramel and he knew it was the girl he had crushed/lusted on for a good while.

"Hurry up and cum already, Mudblood!"

Through Hermione's haze of lust, she had heard what he had called her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and trailed her nails down his back as he fucked the life out of her. She tossed her head back and screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

Hermione looked at Draco. "Disappointed you fucked a Mudblood?"

"Relieved is more like," Draco said, pulling her into his lap, running his hands over her curves. "Fuck, I've imagined this so many times but I underestimated how fucking hot your body would be. I was hoping it would be you."

Hermione smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I've been fantasizing about this all semester?"

"Then does...that mean you want to be exclusive?" Hermione asked, glancing down shyly.

Draco looked away and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's not that I don't want you as my girlfriend, Hermione but I know you're always busy and I have my sexual needs. You won't always be there to satisfy me and I'm fine with that but I'm...I'm gonna have to fuck other girls when you're busy."

Hermione frowned, pushing him down and grinding down on his cock, making Draco moan. "So what if I'm always busy? Look, it doesn't matter if I'm studying or spending time with my friends. Owl me and I will come directly here or wherever you'd like to fuck me. I will be there to fulfill your every need so don't you dare go off with some other girl."

Draco smirked. "Understood. And now that you mention about places to fuck you...I've always wanted to try doing it on Snape's desk."

Hermione chuckled as she reached down and stroked Draco's cock. "Mmm...we should try it soon. We should even leave him some naughty little pictures of us while we're at is."

Draco tossed his head back and laughed as massaged her hips. "You're a freak. I love it!"

"Thought you would," Hermione purred.

"Wanna seal the deal if we're going exclusive?"

"How do we do that? A kiss?"

Draco smirked as he gently moved Hermione off of his lap and got off of the bed. He gestured at his semi-erect cock.

"I was thinking maybe you'd enjoy sucking my cock rather than just a kiss to seal the deal."

Hermione licked her lips at the sight of his huge cum covered cock. "I would...very much."

"Then by all means, help yourself," Draco said gesturing to his dick.

**A/N: ;) Hope that got everyone hot under the collar. PLZ R/R if you want more one-shots like this. I can only continue if I get feedback.**


End file.
